Sniper
by dokyungsoo
Summary: [EXO] Kris mendapat misi baru. Pairing: Kris/Lay.


Tittle: Sniper

Pairing: Kris/Lay

Word Count: 3148

Kris memutar knop pintu dengan perlahan kemudian masuk ke dalam ruangan gelap itu. Terakhir kali ia ke ruangan itu adalah sebulan lalu, yang artinya misi terakhir yang diberikan adalah sebulan lalu. Dan kalau ia memasuki ruangan itu lagi tandanya ia mendapat misi baru lagi. Kris menyeringai.

Bosnya, Luhan, sedang duduk membelakanginya. Ada asap rokok yang mengepul dari balik kursinya. Kebiasaan buruk si bos sepertinya makin parah saja. Padahal ia mulai baru merokok tiga bulan yang lalu, itupun karena Kris yang menawarkan. Siapa yang mengira kalau si bos jadi kecanduan. Luhan memutar kursinya dan menatap Kris lurus.

" Laksanakan tiga hari lagi " sahut Luhan sambil melempar berkas ke meja di depannya. Kris menaikkan alis. Tumben sekali diberi waktu tenggang. Biasanya ia diberi misi pagi dan malamnya harus sudah tuntas. Tapi Kris mengedikkan bahunya tak peduli dan mengambil berkas tanpa membukanya. Luhan tersenyum penuh arti.

" Aku tidak merantaimu di dalam jurangku. Kau bisa pergi sejauh yang kau mau. Aku memberimu tempat dan tujuan. Tapi kau bisa menentukan jalanmu sendiri " ucap Luhan sambil membuang puntung rokoknya ke asbak. Dahi Kris berkerut tak mengerti. Ia baru saja mau membuka mulut untuk bertanya tapi Luhan sudah mengisyaratkannya untuk pergi dengan tangannya. Kris menghela nafas berat dan keluar dari ruangan itu.

Kris tak pernah mengerti dengan pola pikir bos kecil berwajah bayi itu. Luhan lebih tua dari Kris tiga tahun tapi wajahnya lebih muda dari Kris lima tahun. Kris agak iri dengan wajah si bos, tapi ia tetap menyayangi Luhan sepenuh hati. Karena Ayah Luhan adalah orang yang menyelamatkan hidupnya. Luhan dan keluarganya adalah hal yang berarti bagi Kris sekarang. Setidaknya itu yang ia tahu. Kris menatap berkas hijau di tangannya sebelum kemudian berjalan menuju Ferrarinya.

* * *

Kris ditinggalkan di tempat penitipan anak di China, itu adalah satu-satunya hal yang Kris tahu. Dan kata orang-orang orangtua Kris pasti ada yang bule, karena wajah Kris agak bule dan rambutnya pirang. Hanya setahun lamanya Kris menghabiskan waktu di penitipan karena ia sudah diambil oleh Ayah Luhan. Ayah Luhan adalah tentara perang angkatan darat di China. Karena itulah sejak kecil Kris diajari bertarung dan berkelahi, begitupula dengan Luhan. Setelah Kris ada beberapa anak juga yang diambil oleh Ayah Luhan. Saat itu Kris tak mengerti apa maksud dari tindakan Ayah Luhan. Tapi saat ia beranjak dewasa, Kris pun mengerti kalau ternyata setelah pensiun menjadi tentara, Ayah Luhan berniat membuka bisnis wirausaha. Bukan sembarang wirausaha, tapi ini bisnis pembunuh bayaran. Hal paling gelap, paling jarang, paling mengerikan di China, tapi entah kenapa malah paling banyak dicari. China adalah negara dengan politik kejam, jadi hal seperti jasa pembunuh bayaran sangat diminati di China. Tak heran bisnis kecil-kecilan Ayah Luhan laku keras. Hanya bermodal pengalaman selama menjadi tentara angkatan perang dan beberapa anak adopsi, bisnis Ayah Luhan sudah besar dan terkenal sekarang.

Satu pertanyaan adalah, kenapa jasa pembunuh bayaran tetap ada sampai sekarang dan tidak tertangkap polisi? Karena polisi sendiri yang malah melindungi bisnis ini. Kenapa? Karena tentu saja pihak kepolisian juga banyak yang menggunakan jasa setan ini. Jadi selama bisinis berjalan undercover dan tidak vulgar, bisnis ini pasti bisa bertahan sangat lama.

Dan satu hal lagi, Kris adalah pembunuh bayaran nomor satu.

* * *

Kris duduk di dalam Ferrari hitamnya, mengawasi dengan mata elang kearah rumah kecil yang berada tak jauh dari tempatnya parkir. Ia sudah mempelajari semua isi berkasnya. Dan demi apapun Kris sangat syok. Targetnya bukanlah pejabat korup atau banker atau pengusaha kaya atau semacamnya. Malah jauh dari itu. Targetnya hanyalah mahasiswa biasa. Dan parahnya, Kris dibayar seharga tiga kali mobil Ferrarinya hanya demi membunuh mahasiswa satu ini.

Kris sudah melihat data diri si target dengan teliti tadi malam. Sebenarnya bos sangat pelit kalau sudah berurusan dengan data diri. Biasanya hanya malah nama, umur dan alamat. Mentang-mentang Kris seorang hacker profesional jadi Luhan merasa tak perlu repot-repot menulis data diri lengkap di surat tugasnya.

Zhang Yixing, 20 tahun, hidup sendiri di rumah kontrakan karena ia tak punya keluarga kecuali bibi dan pamannya yang setiap bulan memberi sedikit uang. Kris merasa sangat miris saat membaca semua data diri yang berhasil ia dapatkan dari hacking. Biasanya Kris menghabiskan waktu paling lama tiga puluh menit untuk mencari tahu data diri lengkap sang target karena biasanya sang target adalah orang terkenal. Tapi kemarin malam hal itu tidak berlaku sama sekali. Setelah mencari hampir lima jam yang Kris temukan hanyalah data tadi beserta alamat rumah dan universitas. Sungguh terlalu. Dan yang membuatnya meringis adalah kenapa ada orang yang tega membayar sampai semahal itu demi membunuh si mahasiswa kecil.

Kris sudah melihat foto yang tertera di berkas, tapi ia merasa kurang puas dan butuh melihat secara langsung. Karena membunuh mahasiswa adalah hal baru bagi Kris, apalagi mahasiswa dengan kehidupan sesulit Yixing. Untuk pertama kalinya hati nurani Kris tergerak. Ia merasa tak sanggup membunuh Yixing. Karena Yixing tidak bersalah dan Kris rasa sebersalah apapun Yixing tetap tak berhak mendapat hukuman mati.

Setelah menunggu tak beberapa kemudian Yixing keluar dari rumah kecil itu. Kris langsung membelalak. Belum pernah ia melihat seseorang begitu putih kecil kurus dan tak berdosa seperti Yixing. Hari itu Yixing memakai kaos putih, kemeja kotak-kotak, jeans dan sneakers. Kris sontak keluar dari mobilnya agar bisa melihat lebih jelas. Yixing berdiri tak jauh darinya, sedang memasang headphone di telinganya sebelum akhirnya berjalan meninggalkan rumah. Kris tanpa berpikir lagi langsung membuntuti dari belakang. Karena memakai headphone Yixing jadi tak sadar kalau ada seseorang yang mengikutinya di belakang. Sebenarnya tanpa memakai headphone pun Yixing tak bakal sadar karena setiap langkah Kris tidak terdengar dan hawanya tak terdeteksi. Sebagai seorang pembunuh profesional Kris harus sempurna tanpa cela. Dan ia memang begitu.

Kris baru menghentikan langkah saat Yixing sudah masuk ke dalam busway. Ia menghela nafas berat. Yixing lebih kecil dan lebih pendek darinya. Tentu saja karena hanya ada beberapa orang saja yang tingginya bisa mengalahkan Kris. Tubuh Yixing terasa sangat rapuh dan lemah dimata Kris. Entah kenapa Kris merasa aneh sekali saat mengingat kalau ia harus membunuh Yixing. Kalau bisa, ia sungguh ingin menolak tugas ini. Tapi ia pembunuh bayaran dan seorang pembunuh tidak boleh, tidak bisa, menolak tugas yang diberikan. Sudah berapa puluh orang bersalah tak bersalah mati di tangan dinginnya. Jadi kali ini juga pasti harus bisa. Malah lebih mudah seharusnya. Tapi entah kenapa bagi Kris malah jauh lebih susah.

Kris memutuskan untuk mengikuti Yixing sampai ke kampusnya. Kris kembali berjalan ke Ferrarinya dan setelah sampai ia langsung ngebut ke kampus Yixing. Kris tak berani masuk ke dalam universitas karena satu, universitas Yixing adalah universitas kecil dan hampir tak ada mobil apalagi yang macam punya Kris. Jadi masuk pasti mencurigakan. Kedua, Kris tidak kuliah di universitas itu jadi pasti aneh kalau ia masuk kemudian parkir di dalam. Jadi sama seperti tadi Kris parkir agak jauh dari pintu masuk universitas Yixing dan mengawasi dari sana. Ia mengambil iPadnya dan mulai bekerja. Di telinganya sudah terpasang headset.

" Kris? " sapa seseorang di seberang. Kris menelpon rekannya sesama pembunuh bayaran untuk minta bantuan.

" Iya. Tolong bantu aku mencari tahu siapa orang yang memakai jasa kita. Namanya Suho "

" Kenapa kau tak mencari sendiri? "

" Kau lebih ahli soal hacking Chanyeol. Sudahlah jangan banyak protes dan bantu aku "

" Ok ok. Siapa tadi namanya? "

" Suho "

Chanyeol berdecak.

" Kau tak bisa membantuku sedikit? Kenapa hanya Suho? " pekik Chanyeol jengkel. Kris menghela nafas sambil mengetik dengan cepat di iPadnya.

" Ini juga aku sedang mencari tahu Chanyeol. Luhan hanya memberi data nama dan umur saja " jawab Kris sambil membaca dengan cepat. Kemudian ia menyeringai.

" Kim Joonmyun, 20 tahun, mahasiswa universitas A. Tolong ya "

" Sebentar-sebentar. Bukannya tadi namanya Suho? "

" Nama panggilan. Sudah bantu aku cepat "

Chanyeol mendengus kesal dan langsung mematikan sambungan. Kris memang sangat kejam dalam memperlakukan sahabatnya. Tapi Chanyeol sudah hafal betul dengan sifat Kris, jadi tak masalah.

Kris melepas headphonenya dan kembali mengawasi pintu masuk universitas. Biasanya kuliah satu setengah jam. Tiga puluh menit sudah berlalu. Tinggal sejam lagi dan Yixing pasti keluar dari universitas. Tanpa sadar Kris malah tersenyum. Tapi senyumnya langsung lenyap saat iPhone-nya berdering keras sekali, ada telpon. Kris langsung mengangkat telponnya tanpa memakai headphone terlebih dahulu.

" Kenapa cepat sekali? "

" Si Suho ini anak pengusaha kaya. Ayahnya selingkuh dengan wanita lain dan mempunya seorang anak. Anak itu bernama Zhang Yixing, targetmu, dan sepertinya Suho menyadari kalau Yixing berpotensi mengambil harta warisan Ayahnya "

Mata Kris membelalak lebar. Tanpa sadar ia meremas ban setir.

" Maaf aku terlalu ahli jadi cepat " Chanyeol nyegir di seberang telpon.

" Lanjutkan "

" Dasar. Suho sudah menyewa pembunuh bayaran lain untuk membunuh ibu Yixing. Yixing kehilangan ibunya baru dua bulan yang lalu. Jadi ia baru pindah ke rumah kontrakan itu. Dan sekarang Suho berniat melenyapkan Yixing juga. Ayah Yixing sedang sakit dan dirawat di Amerika jadi tak tahu soal kabar ini "

Kris mati.

" Kris jangan bilang kalau kau tak berniat membunuh anak ini... "

Kris langsung mematikan sambungan sekaligus iPhone-nya. Ia menggigit bibirnya kuat-kuat sampai berdarah, tangannya meremas ban setir sampai jarinya sakit semua. Ia takkan membunuh Yixing. Sudah cukup semua penderitaan Yixing. Ia tak perlu merasakan lagi yang lain. Bukankah seharusnya dengan mati Yixing jadi tak perlu merasakan kesakitan lagi. Tapi bukan itu yang Kris inginkan. Ia tetap tak ingin membunuh Yixing bagaimanapun caranya. Ia sudah hina dan ia tak ingin menghinakan diri lebih jauh dengan membunuh seseorang yang jelas-jelas tak berdosa macam Yixing. Tidak. Tak akan lagi.

Dan Kris akan memikirkan cara bagaimana agar Yixing tetap hidup tanpa perlu menggagalkan tugasnya.

* * *

Hari kedua. Besok adalah hari eksekusi. Kris sudah memikirkan semuanya. Ia akan melaksanakan rencananya besok. Ia sendiri sekarang sedang berdiri bersandar di tembok dekat rumah Yixing. Kemarin ia mengawasi Yixing seharian, dari berangkat kuliah, kerja sambilan, ke rumah teman, sampai pulang ke rumah lagi. Hanya dari memperhatikan, menguntit lebih tepatnya, Kris yakin kalau Yixing orang baik. Ia selalu tersenyum pada teman-temannya. Berbicara seperlunya. Dan ia suka membantu. Ada nenek mau menyeberang Yixing membantu. Ada barang yang jatuh Yixing membantu mengambilkan. Ada hal yang bisa ia lakukan Yixing pasti lakukan. Belum pernah Kris melihat ada orang sesuci Yixing. Bukan suci, tapi semacam terlalu baik. Kris jadi takut kalau Yixing dimanfaatkan teman-temannya.

Hingga tiba-tiba suara pintu dibuka membuat Kris tersentak. Yixing keluar dari rumahnya dan sedang mengunci pintu, saat ia menyadari kalau ada seseorang yang berdiri bersandar tak jauh darinya. Yixing melihat Kris yang tinggi menjulang sambil menatapnya. Yixing tak ada pikiran apapun dan malah tersenyum. Kris membalas dengan tersenyum sedikit. Sudah lama Kris tidak tersenyum jadi menarik otot-otot pipinya terasa sedikit menyakitkan. Yixing mengangguk dan berlalu pergi. Kris tetap terdiam di tempatnya, semakin kagum dengan Yixing. Rasanya seperti hidup di dunia yang berbeda. Yixing di surga Kris di neraka. Karena Kris terlalu banyak berbuat dosa. Yang ia lakukan selama hidup hanyalah bertarung dan mengangkat senjata. Apalagi sejak resmi menjadi pembunuh bayaran lima tahun lalu. Yang ia lakukan hanyalah mengangkat senapan laras panjangnya dan menembak.

Untuk pertama kalinya Kris ingin berbuat baik. Dan ia ingin melakukannya untuk Yixing, menyelamatkan nyawanya. Karena Kris merasa Yixing pantas mendapatkannya. Mengambil nyawa orang macam Yixing adalah hal paling kejam bagi Kris. Ia lebih memilih membunuh puluhan penjahat daripada membunuh seorang Yixing. Siapa saja boleh, asal bukan Yixing.

Tapi lamunan Kris berhenti saat ia menyadari ada hawa aneh di sekelilingnya. Mata Kris menajam dan ia melihat sekeliling. Jalan ini dipenuhi gedung-gedung tua dengan banyak jendela. Mata Kris menyipit bagai elang. Ada sesuatu yang salah. Kris menatap Yixing yang sudah jauh. Ia langsung berjalan cepat menyusul si malaikat kecil. Kris berjalan cepat sambil terus mengawasi sekeliling. Dan benar saja. Kris menemukan sesuatu yang bersinar di salah satu jendela yang terbuka. Ujung senapan. Kris sontak berlari secepat kilat kearah Yixing dan sedetik kemudian terdengar suara tembakan, tepat mengenai tembok karena Yixing sudah berada tidak jauh dari tempat itu dengan tubuh tergeletak di jalan. Kepalanya tak membentur aspal karena tangan Kris sudah memeganginya, jadi tangan Kris yang tergores. Kris sendiri tentu saja menindih Yixing karena ia berlari menerjang si malaikat, tapi ia secepat kilat bangkit dan berlari ke gedung tua itu. Kris mendaki tangga dengan cepat dan mata berkilat penuh amarah. Ada yang memburu Yixing selain dirinya. Dan itu berarti masalah.

Saat Kris sampai ke ruang tempat si sniper tadi menembak, sudah tidak ada siapa-siapa disana. Nafas Kris terengah-engah sambil menatap sekeliling dengan seksama. Tidak ada jejaknya. Hanya ada jendela yang terbuka dan bau bubuk mesiu. Kris berdecak. Sniper satu ini sangat pintar sekali. Kris melihat kearah jendela. Dari sudut itu ia bisa melihat dengan jelas Yixing yang dikerumuni orang banyak. Sungguh posisi yang sangat strategis sekali untuk menembak. Tertutup pohon tapi masih bisa melihat dengan jelas karena daun di pohon itu jarang. Penyamaran sempurna. Siapapun takkan menyadari kalau ada ujung senapan yang tertodong kearah jalan dengan ketinggian beberapa belas meter. Kris masih syok dan ia butuh berpikir. Tapi keadaan Yixing jauh lebih penting. Dari tempatnya bisa ia lihat Yixing yang berdiri dengan tatapan kosong sambil di pegangi orang banyak. Sang malaikat terguncang jiwanya. Sang malaikat suci pun masuk ke jurang setan.

Kris tak perlu menuruni tangga karena ia langsung melompat dari jendela lantai lima itu dan mendarat dengan mulus di tanah. Tak ada yang melihat karena semua sedang sibuk dengan Yixing dan bekas tembakan di tembok. Kris langsung berlari kearah kerumunan dan menarik Yixing ke dalam pelukannya.

" Saya temannya jadi biarkan saya membawa dia ke rumah sakit untuk di periksa. Siapa tahu ia terluka " Kris menjelaskan dengan cepat agar tatapan aneh orang-orang pada dirinya berhenti. Dan benar saja. Semua mengangguk cepat dan menepuk-nepuk lengan Kris penuh simpati.

Kris memeluk bahu Yixing erat dan membantunya berjalan ke Ferrarinya. Kalau bisa Kris pasti mengangkut Yixing di bahunya tapi ia sedang di jalanan ramai jadi mengangkut Yixing akan beresiko ia dipukuli massa. Jadi Kris hanya bisa memaksa Yixing untuk berjalan, walaupun lama-lama kakinya tak menyentuh tanah karena Kris mengangkut tubuhnya dengan sebelah tangan. Kris membuka pintu mobil dan meletakkan tubuh Yixing pelan-pelan disana. Setelah itu ia sendiri langsung memutari mobilnya dan duduk di kursi setir. Ia baru saja menyalakan mesin mobil saat Yixing tiba-tiba tersentak sadar dan panik.

" Keluarkan aku dari sini! " pekik Yixing sambil akan membuka pintu mobil tapi Kris keburu mengunci pintunya. Yixing langsung membelalak tak percaya. Dan sedetik kemudian ia merasakan hawa yang sangat mengerikan di belakangnya. Yixing mulai ketakutan.

Kris menghela nafas berat dan berusaha mengendalikan dirinya. Hawa pembunuhnya jadi mengerikan saat ia sedang marah. Dan marah di dekat Yixing bukan ide bagus. Jadi setelah Kris menenangkan diri dan menghilangkan semua hawa negatifnya, barulah ia berbicara.

" Aku sudah menyelamatkan nyawamu kau ingat? " sahut Kris pelan sambil mulai menjalankan mobilnya. Mata Yixing melebar karena mobil sudah berjalan. Ia semakin meringkuk di pojok mobil, berusaha jauh-jauh dari Kris.

" Aku tahu ini aneh tapi dengarkan aku. Ada banyak sekali orang diluar sana yang berniat jahat padamu. Jadi berhenti menjauhiku dan biarkan aku menjelaskan " lanjut Kris sambil mengulurkan tangan kirinya untuk menyentuh bahu Yixing pelan. Yixing sedikit merinding saat tangan besar itu menyentuh bahunya. Tapi ia sudah tak meringkuk lagi. Kris benar. Yixing selamat berkat orang mengerikan di sebelahnya ini. Jadi mari beri ia kesempatan untuk berbicara.

Yixing menelan ludah susah payah dan memberanikan diri menoleh ke samping, melihat Kris. Kris yang sedang menyetir sadar kalau dirinya di tatap. Kris juga menoleh dan menatap Yixing. Kris berusaha tersenyum dengan benar.

" Siapa namamu? " tanya Yixing serak dan pelan. Kris kembali menatap depan dan menyeringai.

" _Kris. I'm your lifesafer and start from today, you are mine "_

* * *

Hari eksekusi, jam 9 malam. Kris menelpon Luhan. Pada dering ketiga Luhan menjawab.

" Berhasil? "

" Berhasil dengan caraku. Secara teknis berhasil. Anggap saja berhasil. Aku sudah meninggalkan bukti sekaligus alibi di tempat kejadian. Kau tinggal melapor saja ke klien "

Luhan tersenyum.

" Mayat siapa itu? "

" Ada lah pokoknya aku sudah mengatur semuanya. Zhang Yixing sudah resmi mati "

" Asalkan semua sudah sesuai rencana aku sama sekali tak masalah Kris "

" Terima kasih bos. Tapi kemarin ada sniper satu lagi yang mengincar target. Bukannya klien hanya meminta jasa kita? "

" Mungkin klien sadar kalau targetnya mungkin masih bisa hidup jadi untuk memastikan saja dia menyuruh sniper lain. Tapi tenang saja hari ini akan kukirim bukti kematiannya "

Giliran Kris yang tersenyum. Sejak bersama Yixing, walaupun hanya beberapa jam, Kris jadi mudah tersenyum pada hal-hal sepele.

" Terima kasih bos. Aku baru sadar apa yang kau katakan padaku _hari itu_ "

_Aku tidak merantaimu di dalam jurangku. Kau bisa pergi sejauh yang kau mau. Aku memberimu tempat dan tujuan. Tapi kau bisa menentukan jalanmu sendiri._

Luhan tersenyum lembut. Adik kesayangannya sudah besar dan sekarang ia berdiri sendiri dengan hidupnya. Luhan pasti akan merindukan adik besar itu.

" Jaga dirimu baik-baik. Kau bisa pulang kapan saja kau mau. Ini tetap rumahmu. Aku akan jadikan yang lain sebagai penggantimu "

" Sekali lagi terima kasih. Tapi aku takkan pulang. Anggap saja aku mati bersama Yixing juga tak masalah. Hanya saja Chanyeol... "

" Dia sudah damai bersama Baekhyun "

" Oh sudah dapat dia. Kau juga ya Luhan. Baik-baik dengan Sehun "

Luhan pun langsung mematikan sambungan. Kris tertawa. Yixing yang dari tadi memperhatikan di sebelah Kris hanya bisa menatap dengan mata berkilaunya. Baru pertama kali ia mendengar suara tawa Kris dan itu sangat merdu sekali. Siapapun yang ditelpon Kris pasti seseorang yang sangat dekat dengannya sehingga Kris bisa tertawa seperti itu. Entah kenapa Yixing sedikit cemburu.

" Siapa itu? " tanya Yixing dengan agak cemberut. Mata Kris menyipit melihat Yixing yang kalau cemberut malah makin menggemaskan. Kris mulai menggilai malaikatnya sendiri.

" Kakak angkat. Sudahlah ayo kita masuk " jawab Kris sambil meraih tangan kecil Yixing dan mengaitkan setiap jari-jarinya ke sela jari mungil Yixing. Yixing kembali tersenyum. Mereka akhirnya masuk ke dalam bandara sambil bergandengan tangan erat dengan Kris membawa koper dan Yixing memakai ranselnya.

* * *

Suatu pagi di sebuah rumah besar dan mewah di Vancouver. Yixing sedang memasak sarapan pagi sambil memikirkan banyak hal. Setahun yang lalu ia hampir mati tapi seseorang menyelamatkan nyawanya. Seseorang itu melindunginya, mempertaruhkan pekerjaannya demi menjaganya agar tetap hidup. Seseorang itu bahkan meninggalkan keluarga dan negaranya demi menyembunyikan Yixing jauh-jauh dari jangkauan orang jahat. Seseorang yang memberinya identitas baru, kehidupan baru, segalanya. Seseorang yang seharusnya membunuhnya tapi malah balik yang paling melindunginya. Seseorang dengan masa lalu yang kelam dan dosa yang tak terhingga. Seseorang yang sebenernya membutuhkan kasih sayang dan seseorang yang menyayanginya. Seseorang yang sangat kuat dan tak terkalahkan tapi sebernarnya lemah dan membutuhkan dukungan. Seseorang yang menjadikan Yixing sebagai tujuan hidupnya. _Yixing's lifesafer._

" Mulai sekarang akulah yang akan melindungimu Kris " bisik Yixing pelan sambil membalik omeletnya. Ia melirik arloji di tangannya. Sudah jam 7. Saatnya membangunkan sang pembunuh bayaran kejam.

" KRIS BANGUN SUDAH JAM 9! "

Dan terdengarlah suara orang yang jatuh dari tempat tidur dan menghantam lantai dengan keras. Kris mengerang kesakitan. Yixing malah tertawa dan meletakkan piringnya di meja.

#_#_#_#


End file.
